Hadrian Auditore
by TheFallen1617
Summary: Alternate Dimension Fic. Hadrian Auditore died too early. He was sent to another dimension, his own being destroyed by a Voldemort possessing a piece of Eden. Hadrian is sent to the mostly cannon universe of "Harry Potter" starting with the Goblet of Fire. Hadrian x Daphne, Harry x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ASSASSINS CREED.

Hadrian Auditore heard nothing as he ran through the halls of Hogwarts, Death Eaters hot on his tail. He had failed. Even with all his years of training, learning from the whispers of his ancestors. He hadn't slept right since he had begun Hogwarts. Sleep to him, was a review of his ancestors. He had finished the memories upon his majority.

He was eleven when he got his first memory. His ancestor and mentor, Ezio, had assassinated his first target; the man who killed his family. He had then proceeded to kill any and all linked to his father and brother's execution. He had then moved his mother, sister, and secret pregnant wife Christina to England to hopefully start a new life while he continued on his crusade against the Templars. Christina's son took their family to new heights, becoming the personal bodyguard to the current King and was granted the noble title. Hadrian had run through Ezio's memories countless times, the techniques imprinting on him without any physical training.

Harry Potter had died saving the wizarding world, but the elder Potters were spared. Hadrian's hadn't been so lucky. It had taken 14 Death Eaters and Voldemort to take down his father. His father was the same as him, incredibly talented as he took the Death Eaters out one by one from the shadows, defending his wife and child to his dying breath.

None of that mattered now. She was dead, the only person that he had loved since his parent's untimely demise. Hermine had been his only friend growing up. They were both ridiculed for their being different. For being smart.

They had started dating at the beginning of their 7th year, six months later she was dead. He was numb as he tore through the halls, no destination in specific. He had been tempted to let Voldemort take him, but her memory led him away from that… away from it all. He had fought all his life, but he was done. No more bloodshed. Her shadow delivered him to the 7th floor. To the room of requirement.

Hadrian unconsciously paced, while thinking 'show me what Moine wanted me to see'. He entered the room to find a large chamber with a circular platform made of stone. What caught his eye was the stone archways with black fabric that was seemingly drifting in a non-existing breeze. The entire room screamed unnatural. Hadrian shuddered as he neared the cursed monument. He started to hear a voice in his mind that made him draw nearer. Hermione.

"I love you Hadrian, but you need to trust me. You need to step through the veil… I'll never forget you". And then she was gone.

"Hermione… Hermione"!

He drew closer and closer to the veil to try to re-establish the connection, but it was to no avail. She was gone. He broke into wracking sobs… his love was gone. There was banging on the door. 'The Death Eaters finally found me' Hadrian thought. With nothing left to live for, he walked through the veil.

-=OoO=-

He awoke to darkness. Complete, utter, darkness. And then there was light. A man in a black cloak-like uniform straight out of the 1400s was facing away from him, there was a single beam of pure light accenting his lean form.

"Hello, who are you?" Hadrian shouted.

The man turned slowly, speaking as he did so. "You know me young Hadrian, better than anyone".

Hadrian blinked in shock… "Great grandfather?"

"Yes, my son… it is me" Ezio Auditore said.

Hadrian stared at his Great Grandfather, it was then that he noticed the man was not wearing his cape, a sign that he was ready for a fight.

"Grandfather, why do you not wear your cape?" Hadrian said

"I am here to judge you, to see if you are worthy of moving on to the next 'Great Adventure' as that old coot said it" Ezio replied.

"Why… what do you mean, I'm dead aren't I?"

"No, you can never die, it is your curse… our curse to live on in different forms through the years. You are me from a different time… although a little time in Florencia would do you well, you are a little thin".

"What? What do you mean? Why us?".

"It is our goal to protect the items of Eden, you failed, that's why you're here. Our forefathers, the members of Eden have brought you here to give you a second chance, but only if you can complete the challenge laid ahead of you. You must defeat me"

"Defeat you? You're the greatest Assassin to walk the Earth, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Much of what you have up there" Ezio points at Hadrian's head "Is what I have up here" he finished pointing at his own.

Hadrian thought for a second "Another chance? Would I be able to see Hermione again?" Hadrian asked

"Of course, but I admit it will be a bit differe…"

"What will be different" Hadrian cut off impatiently.

"Patience child, it is impossible to send a person back in time so we will be simply sending you to a different dimension." Ezio said

"Another dimension? How can that be? What about our dimension? What will happen to it now that that monster Voldemort has a piece of Eden?"

"The universe will surely be destroyed"

"WHAT? And you just expect me to retreat to another dimension? Leave my life behind?"

"Be at peace child, the children of Eden have many a time transferred dimensions, it is hard but there is no other way, our Dimension is burning, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I can't believe this, it'll take me some getting used to, that's for sure. Now what happens if I fail this test, and what differences are there in this 'new' dimension?"

"If you fail the test then, as it's last descendent, the race of Eden will fade into non-existence, along with ourselves. We will essentially die. I will get into the details of the next dimension if you pass the test".

"Right, when do we start?" Hadrian asked.

As if in response, Ezio slowly withdrew his sword, savoring the scraping of steel against scabbard. He launched himself at Hadrian without warning, barley giving the young man enough time to withdraw his own sword. A sword passed down through hundreds of years. Ezio's sword. The swords clanged, inches from Hadrian's face. Ezio immediately cut back and rolled over Hadrian's back, slashing at his back and leaving a vicious cut on Hadrian's back. 'No holding back huh?' and with that thought he spun around and reentered the fight with a renewed vigor. 'For Hermione'.

For hours they were at it, neither backing down, and near the end, they were both filled with minor injuries, Hadrian's worse was a large gash running down his face. They were equal in skill, as they were pretty much at the same level. Ezio's advanced age caused him to slip up, and spin the battle in Hadrian's favor. Hadrian disarmed Ezio and put his blade to his throat.

"Do you yield? Hadrian growled.

"Yes, my son. You are worthy".

"Thank you, now can you get to the new dimension, what is different, how do I get there?"

"Don't worry about the latter, we'll take care of that. There are only a few differences that you should be aware of. First off, the Harry Potter lived through the events of that fateful Halloween night, his parents however, were not so lucky. Harry went to Hogwarts and met Hermione and Ronald Weasely in his first year. They became 'friends' after Hermione was attacked by a troll" Hadrian gasped. "They then went on to destroy their possessed professor, and save the resurrection stone that was placed in Hogwarts. Second year was plagued by a monster that was going after muggleborn students. Hermione was one of the victims but like the others, was merely petrified. Hadrian let out a sigh of relief. Harry managed to slay the beast, and kill the culprit behind the petrification's, Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA lord Voldemort. Their third year was relatively normal until Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black broke out of prison trying to save Harry from Peter Pettigrew but ended up being incarcerated and later saved by Harry and Hermione. The story leaves off at the beginning of their fourth year, where you will be joining them under the cover of a transfer student from Florence's magical institute, you can do the accent well enough from my memories. I must warn you about the Ron and the Weasely Matriarch, the latter is a manipulative bitch that want's her hand on the Potter fortune and Ron with an obsession with Hermione. The two will start love potioning Harry to Ginny and Hermione to Ron this year. You need to stop this. Ginny is Innocent to this; her crush wore off after the second-year events and is content with being a little sister figure to Harry.

Hadrian was fuming; how dare Ronald potion his Hermione like that, he would rip the brats throat out.

"I also regretfully inform you that Harry and Hermione have a latent soul bond, you cannot be with her in this dimension".

"She has also loved him since her first year, so it would be wrong of you to try to interfere".

"What? The whole point in me going back is to save Hermione, I'm nothing without her". He whispered the last words.

There was a poof and another figure appeared. Hadrian right away recognized her slender figure and beautiful face.

"Hermione!" Hadrian yelled as he went forward to envelope her into a hug and a fierce kiss.

"Oh Hadrian, I'm so sorry this is happening". Tears were falling down her cheeks".

He choked hearing her voice. She was gone for such a short time but it felt like forever.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I should have saved you, I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't you for one minute believe that Hadrian Auditore! It was my choice to go off and save those first years, I don't regret it".

Hadrian nodded resolutely "I missed you so much, my grandfather tells me that I can't be with you when I return"

Hermione sniffed "It's not really me Hadrian that Hermione might hold the same face as me, but her and I have different souls. I will always love you Hadrian".

"I'll wait for you" Hadrian said

"No, I love you Hadrian but you need to move on. I know your biggest desire in life is to have a large family because you never had one". Hermione responded "It would be an insult to my memory if you didn't"

"Ok… I'll try to move on, but I don't think I'll ever find someone that I love as much as you".

Hermione nodded sadly "I need to go Hadrian… I love you" and with one last kiss she vanished.

Hadrian looked at his godfather "I'm ready"

"Good then. I'm proud of you, my son."

And with that, the 'room' he was in vanished, and once again, there was darkness.

This time, he awoke in a familiar place, his home. The Auditore estate, in his room. He stretched and mumbled something similar to 5 more minutes before shooting up and gasping. He started feeling himself, not sure if he should believe he was real. He stood and looked in the mirror. Hadrian gasped when he saw he was several years younger than he had been only minutes ago. He dressed into his father's robes, they were a little large but it was fine for now. He strode out of the room and entered the office. Hadrian grabbed a letter knife off the desk and cut his hand. He let a drop of his blood seep into his family crest. A slight whistling and a beep signified the opening of a drawer on his desk that hadn't been there a second ago. Inside was a box. His families prize position, the most priceless object they had. Their hidden blades, crafted by the Eldens, re-created by Da-Vinci. Passed down from generation to generation. Hadrian picked them up and slipped them on. He then went back in and withdrew an elegant cutlass, the Auditore blade. The sword was perfectly weighted, and had runes for strength and sharpness written down the blade. He gazed at it for a short while before starting on business. He would first need to visit Gringotts and reactivate his vaults. They had been frozen for him since his parents had died.

Hadrian stepped through the floo into the Leaky Cauldron, with the elegance and grace of a lord. That's what he was, after all. He strode toward the large, white building with grace that drew attention to himself.

Hadrian entered the bank and found the first available teller, who promptly sneered at him and asked what he wanted.

"Greetings Griphook, I need to send word to my account manager that the house of Auditore lives."

"Impossible, that family was killed off in 1981 with the Potters, you're telling me that you're the sole heir to a house that's dead?" Griphook snarled

"That is not your place to ponder Goblin" Hadrian snapped

The Goblin stared at Hadrian for a quick second with something akin to respect in his eyes. He then pressed a button under his desk and two goblins with wicked looking swords started walking towards him. Hadrian stiffened in panic for a moment but stopped as he realized they were only sender Goblins. They were the ones who were to lead and protect families that were important to the bank to their bank accountant. The Goblins lead him to a door that had a plaque with the words Auditore elegantly inscribed on it. One of the senders lightly knocked on the door. There was a gruff grunt in Gobbledygook, to which the Senders opened the door for Hadrian.

"Greetings Mr. Auditore, the Goblin Nation welcomes your family back into these hallowed halls."

"Now, let us skip the unreasonable questions and start the process of unfreezing your estate".

"But Mr…" Hadrian said

"Bonegnawer, Mr. Auditore".

"Right, how do you know I am who I say I am?"

"My apologies, there are a great deal of wards inscribed into my doorframe that would have surely killed any who weren't of Auditore decent."

Hadrian blanched. 'of course,' Hadrian thought.

"Again, my apologies. The stunt at your teller was only an intimidation tactic for those who try to get their greasy hands on other's fortunes"

"Got it, now you were saying?"

"Right, onto business. Your accounts were frozen until your parents will was opened. I was beginning to believe that you would never show up to witness it."  
"I assure you Master Goblin, I was quite occupied."

"Indeed, be that as it may we have withdrawn 500 Galleons a year in service fees to keep your accounts hidden from the ministry, who surely would have scooped up your fortune."

Hadrian nodded his acceptance.

"First of all, we must do a blood ritual to unseal the will" Bonegnaw said as he withdrew a ritualistic dagger and ceramic bowl.

Hadrian pricked his finger with the blade and watched as a single drop of blood fell into the bowl. A tingling feeling on his finger announced the healing the small cut.

Immediately, there was a poof and a scroll appeared inside the bowl. The Goblin withdrew the scroll and handed it to Hadrian. He unraveled it and immediately his arms went numb. His father's flawless script sprawled across the page.

 _Son,_

 _I write this will with a heavy heart, things are starting to go bad in the war against Voldemort, and I fear that I may not make it through. We have made a lot of Enemies. Anyways, onto the will._

 _To my Son, Hadrian I leave all of my worldly possessions and ask that he be Emancipated._

 _That is all, I love you my son. Your mother and I will always be watching over you._

 _Mario the Third_

Tears were flowing as soon as he had read the first line. Hadrian's parents were very reserved, not having many friends and no family to give anything to.

"Right" Bonegnaw said, "Onto your inheritance, as your parents Emancipated you, you have full power over your house. That includes a fortune of 125 million galleons. At the basic three times the British Pound, you have over 275 million pounds available. Your family was quite rich in Florence, and even more so when they migrated here."

"The inheritance also includes three properties, The Auditore Estate, the Daily Profit, and Everyday Quality Quidditch Supplies. The latter two are businesses that have been more than fruitful. "

"Lastly, vault number 1. It holds a treasure that your family has safeguarded for a millennia."

"We will also give you an expanded money bag that draws directly from your family vault."

"That is all we have for today Mr. Auditore, it was a pleasure to meet you. May your vaults overflow and your enemies quiver in your presence."

"Thank you for your time Master Goblin. It was also a pleasure to meet you. May your vaults never dull and may you bathe in your enemies blood.

The Goblin nodded and then gestured to the door. Hadrian stuffed his bag into his pocket and walked out of the bank. He strode into Diagon alley and got to work purchasing his school equipment.

As Hadrian walked into Ollivanders, he recognized professor McGonagall inside with a gaggle of first years getting their wands. He entered and greeted the professor

"Good morning Professor" Hadrian said

"Oh, good morning to you too sir. May I help you"

"My name is Hadrian Auditore, right now would be the perfect opportunity to inquire about transferring to Hogwarts this year as a fourth year."

"Hadrian?" McGonagall croaked. "I taught your parents and developed friendships with the when they left Hogwarts. Where have you been? And school starts in a week, you're a little late don't you think?"

"I started my first three years at Florencia's magical institute but have been living with a family friend here in England all of my life. Hopefully you can forgive my lateness".

"Indeed. Well I will surely add you to the register and see if magic accepts you." McGonagall said "I hope to see you on the 1st of September."

"As do I professor. As do I."

Hadrian then left the store, he didn't purchase a wand because his had been sitting on his desk upon his return to. He needed to see someone about Sirius getting a trial. Hadrian strode into the Muggle world and entered a telephone box. He punched out the letters M.A.G.I.C and flinched when a loud voice came over the intercom.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, how may we help you today?"

"I'd like to have a meeting with Mrs. Bones".

"Thank you" The intercom said as a badge came through a slot that said 'To meet Madam Bones' and the elevator started moving.

After a Harrowing trip, he was deposited on the third level where he was greeted by a secretary.

"How may I help you today sir?"

"I need to talk to Madam. Bones"

"Do you have a meeting?"

"No but I…"

"Next!" She called out to no one in particular.

"My name is Lord Auditore of the most Ancient and Nobel House of Auditore and I demand a meeting with Madam Bones. It is of legal matters." Hadrian flashed her his house ring to show he was genuine.  
"Auditore? I had no Idea. My sincerest apologies my lord."

She went over to a door and peaked her head in, saying something Hadrian couldn't understand.

"You can head in" She said

Hadrian walked into the office. Madam Bone's was neat and straight to the point. There was a desk with stacks of parchment sitting on it."

"How may I help you, my lord" Madam bones said, a little agitated.

"It has come to my attention while attempting to view Lord Black's trial files, that there were in fact no files. I requested one from the file Keeper but we were both shocked to find no files on a trial. I was wondering If you knew anything about this?" Hadrian of course hadn't actually done any of this but went with it.

"No I can't say I do. Wait a minute and ill see what I can do for you" replied Madam Bones with a frown. She tapped a device on her desk and spoke to her secretary.

"Christina, can you see if there are any files on Sirius Black's trials" there was a response Hadrian couldn't hear and a minute later the secretary walked through the door.  
"I apologize Madam, but I can't seem to find any files other than his incarceration forms."

"I see, could you request Mr. Crouch to come in. I'd like to have a word with him."

"Of course, Madam."

A few minutes later, Crouch walked into the office, looking slightly nervous.

"You requested me Madam?"

"Yes Mr. Crouch, you were the one who proceeded over Sirius Black's trials, were you not?"

"Trials? That dog didn't get a trial, he was thrown in Azkaban to rot with his Death Eater buddies."

"Excuse me? You denied him a trial? That's against the law!"

"Everyone knew he was guilty" Crouch said, paling slightly as he realized his mistake.

"There is a kiss on sight warrant out for a man who never received a trial? You've got to be joking. I will be rescinding the order and calling for Lord Black's immediate Trial. You'd better hope Mr. Black doesn't press charges against you and Madam Bangold. That will be all for now but you will be speaking with me later"

Crouch basically sprinted out of the office, his tail tucked in between his legs figuratively.

"You knew, didn't you? There is no way this could be a coincidence."

"Yes, however in my defense, I couldn't just walk in here sprouting off about Lord Black being innocent, now could I?"

"Innocent? You think the man Innocent?"  
"I have proof that he is".

"And what is that?"

"Sirius preformed the Godfather vow on one Harold Potter, if he had done anything to harm the Potter family, then he surely would have been killed."

"And how do you know of this?"

"My parents were there. They were very good friends with the Potters, and if I'm not mistaken, you were 'friends' with Lord Black."  
She sighed "We were more than friends. Siri and I were to be married, then the secret keeper fiasco happened and I'm afraid I believed it. Mark my words Lord Auditore, I will get Sirius declared innocent before the end of the week."

"Thank you Madam Bones"  
"You're welcome. Might I inquire about where you're staying? Your parents were friends of mine as well so you are perfectly welcome in Bones Manor if you need to."

"Thank you for the offer Madam Bones, I am staying at Auditore Manor currently and am being taken care of by several overenthusiastic house elves. I assure you that I'll be fine until next week when school starts."

"You're attending Hogwarts? Be on the lookout for my niece, Susan, will you? She'll be in the same year as you."

"Will do Madam, I look forward to hearing about Sirius"

Madam Bones nodded and promised to keep him informed. Harry strode out of the office and the building and headed for home.

He spent the next week planning. He would start Assassinating high ranking Death Eaters once the school started.

His family had long ago discovered that their Eagle vision was a variation of mage sight that allowed them to spot magical auras and read peoples cores. His core was an electric blue, filled to the brim with untapped magical energy.

Most of the time, people with vibrant magic have vibrant eye color as well. Harry Potter, with his killing curse green eyes was a very powerful sorcerer. Harry was about as powerful as Hadrian.

Hadrian hoped to recruit Harry in his crusade against the Death Eaters. They both had that mutual hate against them for stealing their parents from them.

His musing was interrupted by an owl tapping at the window. A letter with the Hogwarts Seal inscribed into it.

-oOo-

Hadrian stepped through platform 9 ¾ nimbly He quickly boarded the train, ignoring the stares from the other students present. He found a compartment and sat down. The previous night he had not gotten the chance to get more than a few hours of sleep, he was up late pondering and developing ways to take down the Death Eater leaders. His eyes quickly fell shut and he slipped into the embrace of dakness.

Around thirty minutes, the train started moving. Five later there was a knock on his compartment door. Hadrian's eyes fluttered open. He applied a breathing charm and shifted his hair into the right position. He stood and opened the door. His eyes widened as he immediately recognized the girl and two others standing in the doorway. Hermione.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is to full to fit three more." Hermione said.

"Not at all, plenty of room in here. If anything, a few expansion charms won't hurt anything." Hadrian replied.

"Thanks, we'll just sit here. Ronald and I have prefect meetings in a few minutes anyways, so it will only be crowded for a minute."

Hadrian nodded "Not a problem".

"Do I know you from somewhere"? Hermione asked.

Hadrian froze _'You have no idea'_ Hadrian thought. "I don't think so. I'd remember a pretty face like yours." Hadrian flirted.

Hermione blushed red and Hadrian cursed himself. He couldn't torture himself like that.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just say stuff like that to her! Apologize!" Ron yelled

"Ronald! I can't believe you! You should apologize. Oh, look at the time, we must be going Ron, it would look bad to be late to the first meeting. I hope to see you again…"

"Hadrian… Hadrian Auditore".

"Yes, I hope to see you around Hadrian".

"Indeed" smiled Hadrian as Hermione and Ron left.

Harry was, in the meantime staring out the window. There was sadness in his eyes.

"I never caught your name"

"Harry… Harry Potter. You didn't recognize me?"

"No, I can't say I can. Although I recognize your name. Our families were good friends while we were babies."

"Your parents knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they did very well. They died when I was a baby, right around the same time as yours. Look, I can't help but notice that you're looking a little down. Is something the matter?"

"No… yes. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you. My godfather, Sirius Black is currently on the run from the ministry. He's innocent, but no one believes me. The minister shrugged us off as delusional kids under Sirius's compulsion. Sirius, he promised I would be able to live with him, but I had to go back to my relatives this summer. They hate magic."

"I see. My parents were very good friends of Sirius Black. I recently found a Pensive with hundreds of memories of my father and the Marauders causing mischief. I also found a memory of him preforming the godfather vow on you. Do you know what the significance of that is?

"Not at all" Harry said with confusion in his eyes.

"It means that if he tries to harm you in any way, then he would die. He is not dead".

"Yeah well no one will believe me if I told them anyways.

"If you told the right people… but you needn't worry about that."

"Why ever not? Who can I tell" Harry said with hope in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore; the right people already know and are working on getting Sirius a trial. I daresay the trial is likely happening today. I'm surprised padfoot never told you."

Harry shot up. "What do you mean? The ministry has Sirius? What if they give him the kiss?"

"Trust me, they won't. Madam Amelia Bones has him under her protection. They were engaged before the 'incident' happened".  
"So Sirius will be free?"

"If it all goes well, which it should. I saw the desperation in Madam Bones eyes. She still loves him".

"And you made all this happen?" Harry said with a shred of doubt.

"God no, I only pushed Madam Bones in the right direction."

"Even so, I will be forever indebted to you."

"That's not necessary Mr. Potter, I wish to see him free as much as you. He was there when I was born. No one knows this, but my parents secretly made your parents my godparents. It was to dangerous to announce in public".

That shocked Harry. He had no idea his parents were so close to the Auditores.

"Please, call me Harry. I hope to get to know you better. If our parents were so close growing up, then I have little doubt that we would have been much better friends".

"May I ask you a question Harry?"

"After what you've done for Sirius, ask anything".

"Why do you need to go and live with Sirius? I'm sure your magical foster family would be quite disappointed".

"Magical foster family?" Harry Inquired "I never got a magical family… I've been living with my uncle and aunt for the past 13 years".  
"WHAT?" Hadrian yelled.

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"I know for a fact that your parents would never list that vile family in their will for potential fosters."

"Will? My parents don't have a will".

"Harry… who told you that?"

"Well, no one, but I haven't heard of one".

"Your parent's most definitely left you a will. You should have viewed it when you were accepted into Hogwarts. Who's your magical guardian?"

"Professor Dumbledore… why?" Harry said with a frown, he didn't like where this was going.

Hadrian sighed. "Harry, you must understand that Dumbledore is a manipulative man. He has good intentions, but he often tries to play god".

"I guess he has been a little weird. I'm the only person in the school that he calls Harry. That's weird isn't it?"

"Extremely… How much time do we have until we get to Hogwarts?"  
"Uhhh… about 5 hours. It's a long ride."  
"If I said we could go to the bank right now, would you agree to it?"

"Uh… yeah I guess, why?"  
"Touch my shoulder."

"Umm… ok."

As soon as Harry touched Hadrian's shoulder, Hadrian gripped his family neckless, and whispered the words 'Eden'. They were whisked away in a swirl.

-OoO-

As soon as they landed outside of vault 1, Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hadrian.

"Where are we?" Harry shouted.

"In Gringots, don't worry, we are completely safe. In fact, I'd wager us being safer than right now than in Hogwarts".

"You mean you're not a Death Eater that kidnapped me?"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, come now. We haven't much time."

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to open your parents will. It was likely illegally sealed by Albus to bloody many names Dumbledore."

Harry chuckled as he followed Hadrian up a short flight of stairs where he pressed a button on a platform with railways. A few minutes later, a Goblin in a cart rolled to a stop in front of them. It hopped out and drew its sword.

"How dare you unlawfully enter Gringotts. State your name and business before I slice you're throats."

Harry visibly blanched, staring at the wicked looking sword.

"Lord Hadrian Auditore. Lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Auditore." Hadrian verified his identity by flashing his ring, "Now, we have urgent business with the Potter account manager. There have been some unlawful deeds going on in this bank".

"Absurd!" the goblin barked. "There's no way that is possible".

"Be that as it may, I don't like to repeat myself. We need audience with the manager of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Harry gasped. The goblin blanched.

"Right away, step in and we'll take a shortcut".

A press of a button launched them down the track straight towards a wall. The boys braced for impact. The goblin grinned. The cart went hurtling through the wall with a shimmer, slowing to a stop outside of a door that read 'management'. The goblin opened the door and let them in. It was the same hallway Hadrian had been in a week previous.

"Mr. Potter, if you'd follow me, Lord Auditore, I apologize but you cannot come with us. Only the heir Potter can enter his account management room".

"Of course master goblin, I have business to attend to with my own manager."

The goblin nodded and led a nervous looking Harry into the room across from Hadrian's. Hadrian entered his own.

"Ah, Mr. Auditore I was not expecting you. How may I be of assistance?"

"Yes, I'd like to invest in a muggle company. Is that possible?"

"Of course, what company and how much money would you like to invest into?"

"25 million Galleons into Apple" Hadrian said slowly

"That is a huge amount of money… are you sure?"

"100 percent, I see only good things for it's future".

"As you wish milord".

"That is all I have for you Bonegnawer".

"Indeed, if you'll just fill out this paper work".

-OoO-

Harry stared around the elegant room in wonder. Then, his eyes landed on a goblin behind a cluttered desk that was glaring at him.

"Where have you been?" The goblin snarled.

"Wha…" Harry started

"We have been sending you summons for the past three years, all we received was the returned letter. Explain."

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been receiving any mail at all."  
"Hmmm… most curious".

"What is curious"

"Your disrespect for this bank! You should have known to come in upon not receiving your monthly statements!"

"Monthly statements for what?"  
"Oh dear lord… how clueless are you?"

"Look, until a few minutes ago, I had no idea that I was a lord. Let alone a lord of a most ancient and noble house." Harry shot out.

"Ok... let's just start with the will, shall we?"

Harry nodded and did the same ritual that Hadrian had the week before he grabbed the scroll of paper out of the bowl and opened. His eyes started to water as he started reading

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _If you are reading this, then it means your father and I have died. Don't worry my son, you will be taken care of. It is the request of Lord and Lady Potter that one Harold James Potter be placed with in order of avalibillity;_

 _-Lord Black and Lady Amelia Bones_

 _\- Lord and Lady Longbottom_

 _\- Lord and Lady Auditore_

 _-Remus Lupin_

 _-Andromeda Tonks_

 _If none are available, a light aligned family should take him in and receive a siphon of 10,000 galleons a year to take care of harry._

 _UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD HARRY BE LEFT WITH HIS RELETIVES, THEY DISPISE MAGIC!_

 _On a lighter note, Lord and Lady Potter wish for the following people to receive the following amounts/things._

 _Lord Black: The house on the coast of France that you love so much and 10,000 galleons to buy a ring for Madam Bones. We love you Padfoot._

 _Remus Lupin: 100,000 galleons and the house in London. We hope that you will relish our gift and don't try to return them, it would be an insult to our memory. We love you Remus._

 _To one Peter Pettigrew ONLY if we died of natural causes and not by the hand of Lord Voldemort: 100,000 Galleons._

 _Andromeda Tonks: 100,000 Galleons and our best wishes on your vibrant child._

 _To Harry, we love you more than anything. We leave you the rest of our worldly possessions and request that you be Emancipated._

 _With Love,_

 _Lilly and James Potter_

-OoO-

By the time Hadrian and Harry had finished up with business, they had roughly thirty more minutes to get back on the train before it arrived at Hogsmead. Hadrian could tell that Harry had been crying, and from the ring on his finger, could tell that he had been emancipated.

"How are we to get back?" Harry asked stuffily.

"The portkey is keyed to return to our original location when I say the password."

And with that, they were swept off

-OoO-

The sorting ceremony had gone well until an unfamiliar name had been announced. 'Hadrian Potter' the hat said into his mind. 'Finally, the day has come. The day I sort the man who is to change everything. With that in mind, it is my duty to sort you into "GRYFFINDOR". You will do great things, Mr. Hadrian.

The hall clapped politely as Hadrian walked over to the Gryffindor table. He was immediately called over by Harry, who he sat opposite to.

"Good evening Harry" Hadrian said

"It's Mr. Potter to you" Ron snarled "Stuff it Ron" Harry said loudly "Hadrian has done more for me in one day than you have in the entire time I've been your mate so you better stuff it right now".

All arguments were halted by the flutter of wings. Owls.

"What the bloody hell are owls doing delivering papers in the middle of the feast?" Ron exclaimed as a paper dropped in Hermione and Harrys plate.

"Oh my god" Hemione whispered

There was a scream from the Slytherin table.

"What is it? Can I see the paper Harry?"  
"Of course, Hadrian"

"Thanks"

Hadrian took the paper and surreptitiously gasped as he read

 _ **Greengrass Lord and Lady Slaughtered.**_

 _ **Youngest Daughter Missing.**_

 _ **Dark mark found floating over manor.**_

 _ **Yong Daphne Left Orphan with now family left.**_

Harry didn't have to read the article to ponder what happened. The Death Eaters had been recruiting grey families and had obviously run into trouble with the Greengrasses. Any further musings were interrupted by a loud drawl from the Slytherin table.

"I, Marcus Flint of the noble house of Flint claim Mrs Greengrass as per law 198 as a vassal to my house."  
There were gasps all over the hall, many knew what it meant. Daphne cried no as she tried to wretch herself free of Flint's grasp. There was a flash of magic and Daphne slumped onto the table as Flint commanded her. She was now obligated to follow his commands, bound by magic. She started weeping. Flint whispered something in her ear loud enough for half the hall to hear and shudder. It had something to do with having fun tonight. She moaned in agony.

Hadrian couldn't stand to watch this happen. He stood, many people staring at him as he crossed the hall to the Slytherin table. He withdrew his wand and held it up.  
"I, Hadrian Auditore, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Auditore do challenge Heir Flint's proposition. A fight with your terms should suffice."

"Who do you think you are, trying to steal my property like that?" Everyone winced at that. "I accept your challenge and suggest an Honor duel. Whoever is rendered incapable is the victor and receives the spoils, he said, gesturing at a now alert Daphne who was staring at him with hopeful curiosity in her eyes.

"However, if you are defeated Auditore, then you will rescind your Ancient brand and hand it to the Flint's." Flint said, obviously confident that he could wipe the floor of an ickle fourth year.

"I accept your terms"

Dumbledore had reached them by then. "I must protest boys, you can't have a duel in these halls"

"Oh but we can and we will Headmaster, in accordance with rule 38. Lords may duel at any time for their honor. That time is now."

"So be it, don't say I didn't warn you Hadrian"

Hadrian sneered at the headmaster but nodded. Professor Flitwick turned the head table into a dueling platform and moved off.

"In accordance with rule 38 of the Hogwarts charter, I do hereby referee this duel. Duelers, take your positions.

Flint glared daggers at Hadrian, obviously overconfident with himself.

"The match will start on the count of 1. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

It was over fast. Hadrian immediately was on the offensive, shooting a plethora of spells and weaving through Flint's as nimbly as a cat. He slowly moved forward, never once casting a shield charm. Content to just doge at the last moment with impossible grace.

The hall was in shock when Hadrian met Flint not 15 seconds after the duel had begun. Hadrian disarmed and tackled flint, making his wand fly off the stage. He activated his hidden blades and held Flint by the neck, his eyes wild. Flint must have seen that because a wet spot formed under him and he started yelling "I yield, I yield"

Hadrian walked off the stage and towards a distressed Daphne. He went to her and whispered in her ear "He won't ever hurt you again, come on. We need to talk."

"Professor Dumbledore, have the elves prepare a two bedroom apartment, I don't trust the rest of the students not to try anything like this again."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the request but nodded, he couldn't do anything about it. It was Hadrian's lawful right to request one. "Of course, Mr. Auditore. I take it your vassal will be joining you?"

"Yes, headmaster".

A half an hour later, Hadrian led a fearful Daphne up a flight of stairs. He found the portrait he was instructed to give a password to and did just that with a grunt of "Eden"

"As you wish, Mr. Auditore".

The portrait swung open and they were admitted. Harry led Daphne over to a couch and said two simple words with a lot of emotion in his eyes. "I'm Sorry".

"You're sorry? For what exactly, that you now own me or that my parents just died?" She said in a soft voice that was full of venom.

"I don't own you. If you want, I can rescind the claim and let you go"

Fear once again filled her eyes. If that happened, then it would only be a matter of time before she was claimed again.

"Why did you challenge Flint?"  
"It was the right thing to do. I heard what he whispered to you. I would die before I knowingly allowed someone to be used like that."  
"So you're not going to do anything inappropriate to me? Then why get an apartment?"

"I have heard of the tales of Ronald Weasley's snoring, and I thought to capitalize on this deal. Also, I don't want you out there alone."

"Why do you care so much" Daphne inquired a little violently.

"Because I was in your shoes once. No one that loved me. My parents had been killed by Death Eaters when I was barely a year old. I spent much of my childhood alone in muggle orphanages. I haven't had someone there for me since I was a baby, and I can't see someone go through what I did knowing I could have done something about it."

Daphne's eyes softened. "Thank you" she whispered. "I'm going to go to bed, I think I need to be alone for a little bit."

"Of course, Daphne. I'll be in the room adjacent if you need anything. Don't hesitate."

She nodded and got up, walking up to her room.

-oOo-

A/N Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I don't know if 160 visitors within 13 hours is a lot but I truly didn't expect it. Just to clarify, this is an AU world. Also, there is some confusion about Astoria. In this fic she is 10 years old. That's all. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ASSASSIN'S CREED

Hadrian had just celebrated his first birthday. It was the 30th of October, 1981. His parents had just put him down for sleep when there was a loud bang. Hadrian's father immediately jumped awake from his spot where he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hello?" He questioned.  
"Hello Mr. Auditore. I've heard a lot about you." Responded a snake-like voice.

"Voldemort" he snarled

"Imagine my surprise when one of my head Death Eaters was found dead in his home. The hit wizards responding concluded that he was killed by a small blade."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Get out of my home"

"And then again, another Death Eater dead by the same method"

"You have to the count of three before I attack"

"And again" Voldemort sneered

"I had nothing to do with the killings"

"And then again"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" he screamed

"Tsk Tsk… you though I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't recognize the style of an Assassin? And who else would it be but an Auditore? I've heard the stories of your forefathers. And so I give you an option… Join me or die."

At this point, Hadrian's mother had come in the room to see what the commotion was. She gaped in shock as she saw Voldemort standing in her living room.

"I'm waiting Mr. Auditore".

Hadrian's father responded by drawing his wand and unsheathing his sword.

"Disappointing" Voldemort said as at least a dozen Death Eaters joined them.

-oOo-

Hadrian jolted awake, sweat filling his face. He got up and left the room, intending on finding a glass of water. He found something else instead. Daphne was sitting on a couch with her feet curled into her chest. She was staring at a wall blankly.

"Daphne?" Hadrian asked.

She seemed to snap out of it as he spoke, gasping. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry milord".

"Daphne" Hadrian said with a sigh "Please don't refer to me as 'milord'".

"What do I call you then?" She said with tears in her eyes, "Master?"

Hadrian's eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry Daphne, I never wanted this to happen. You must understand that this was the only way. If Flint had claimed you instead of me, then you surely would have been in different circumstances tonight" He winced as soon as the harsh words came out of his mouth.

She said nothing for a while, her eyes were on the floor.

"Daphne… I'm sorry, that was harsh, but it was the truth. I swear on my life that I will not force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I will do nothing but protect you until the vassalage dissolves when you take up your Greengrass ladyship upon your majority."

"I…I know. Somewhere deep down, for whatever reason, I feel like I can trust you."

"I'm glad to hear it"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just worried about A-astoria. I worry for what they might be doing to her. She's only 10 Hadrian… just a baby" and with that, she broke down into wracking sobs.

"Daphne… they will find her. The DMLE is putting every resource into finding her".

"That's a lie and you know it!" She snapped "If there is any evidence against a Death Eater, then it'll be bribed away in a minute".

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Something… it's better than nothing. I'm going to go home and look for clues".

"And how are you going to do that?"

"My parents gave me a portkey to use if I ever had an emergency. It'll take me directly to my house."

"I see… if you're going to do this, then I'm going with you."

"What? No, I can't let you risk expulsion by leaving the school without permission".

"I don't need permission… I'm emancipated. If we're caught, then no one can do anything against us as my Vassal."

Daphne gaped in shock. "Th-thank you… Are you sure you want to go?"

Hadrian nodded as Daphne took out a lipstick roll. She motioned for him to touch it, he did and instantly felt the spinning sensation of a portkey.

-OoO-

Hadrian landed gracefully on hardwood, in some sort of sitting room. There where debris everywhere. A fought had ensured in this room. Two white body outlines were painted into the floor. It was obviously where Daphne's parents had fallen.

Said girl glanced at them, her eyes misty. She unconsciously grabbed Hadrian's hand and gripped it. There was a spark upon the contact, something that Daphne must have felt as well because she pulled away.

"Let's look for clues."

Hadrian nodded and discretely activated his Eagle vison (Mage sight) and glanced around the room. There was a faint glow in the corner.

"Daphne" he called out "I think I've found something"

He looked around and saw her standing in the middle of the outlines, staring at them. Hadrian cleared his throat.

"Daphne"

"Oh… what is it?" she asked "Did you find something?"

Hadrian sighed "Yes, in the corner over there"

They walked over to the corner. Daphne glanced around and frowned in confusion.

"I don't see anything Hadrian" she said.

"Look closer"

Daphne looked in and saw something that made her gasp. A single drop of blood.  
"How did you see this Hadrian?"

"Good eye?" he asked.

She narrowed her eye but nodded. Hadrian pulled out his wand and cast a spell over it. His eyes immediately narrowed in anger.

"I should have known" Hadrian muttered.

"What? Who does the blood belong to?"

"Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy".

-OoO-

After re-activating the portkey, they both sat down on the couch.

"I'll kill him" Daphne said softly.

"No… you won't"

"That monster kidnapped my sister! He could be… be… doing anything to her right now".

"I know… but you won't be able to do anything about it. If you challenge him to the crime, his money will buy people to run a smear campaign against you…"  
"I don't care!" She yelled "You don't understand! You could never understand… she's my sister."

"I know… that's why I'm going to take care of him. You needn't worry, if your sister is still alive, you two will be reunited before the night ends. I'll be gone for a short while, don't worry."

"Where are you going?"

"Malfoy Manor"

"You can't! He killed my parents; how can you expect to defeat him! You're just a boy."

Hadrian's eyes flashed dangerously as he stared at her coolly. "If I'm not back in an hour, call the Aurors." And with that, he walked into the built in floo and whisked away. Daphne plumped down on the table, staring at where Hadrian had just disappeared incredulously.

-oOo-

Hadrian appeared in one of the public flows inside Diagon alley. It was nearing 2am, and there wasn't a person on the street. Hadrian strode to an apparition point and dissaparted.

He appeared about a mile away from where he remembered Malfoy manor to be. As he walked, he thought about the year prior, when he had been assassinating Death Eaters. Malfoy had been one of them.

He approached the outside wards and raised his wand to send out slivers of magic to discreetly test the wards. Harry grinned 'Same as last time around'. He shifted into his Animagus form, and easily bypassed the wards by simply flying through them. When Hadrian was learning, he was shocked to find out that his animal form was that of a Peregrine Falcon. It came in handy for missions like this.

Hadrian rose up above the house and dived through a chimney. It was, fortunately, not lit at the time of the intrusion. Hadrian quickly exited his form and cast two spells on him wordlessly. The disillusionment charm, and the muffliato at his feet.

He silently crept through the elegant house, making no sound and blending into the shadows. The last time around, he had freed at least 12 muggles from the dungeons, so that's where he headed first. As he neared the stairs to the dungeons, he started to hear a muffled voice and soft sobbing. He crept down the stairs and braced himself for the worse.

-oOo-

Lucius Malfoy was having an amazing day. This morning, he had murdered two blood traitors and kidnaped their child. It was a shame he couldn't get the eldest child. No matter, he had captured something to play with, therefore his search wasn't for naught.

"What is the matter little one?" Lucius asked in a soft voice. "Do you miss mommy and daddy? It's okay… don't fret. The blood traitors are in a much better place".

"You're crazy" Astoria whispered.

Lucius reared back and slapped Astoria so hard that she fell backwards

"Don't speak to me in that tone, worm" he shouted.

Lucius then proceeded to grab the little girl by the shoulder and attempt to disrobe her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lucy" a voice whispered in his ear."

"Who the fucks there?" Lucius shouted with a little fear in his tone. "Do anything and the girl dies".

"I wouldn't do that either, if I were you" a voice whispered from behind him.

Lucius immediately spun around, the killing curse on his lips. He saw a shimmer in the air right in front of him. "Avada Kedav…." But he was cut off as a blade was drove into his heart.

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy. I plan to try to update every week if I can. Thanks for viewing. I recommend reading the Author Notes for clarification, but I never do when it comes to Fanfiction. Please Review! I try to respond to every comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

 **A/N Thanks for the attention! Please review, I'll try to respond to all of them. This chapter felt a little rushed to me, I hope it isn't to bad grammatically.**

Daphne was biting her fingers. She had been staring at the fire for hours. Just when she was about to call the Auror office, she started to hear a whooshing sound. Someone was coming through the floo. She held her breath as it grew louder and louder until two bodies came tumbling out.

"Astoria" Daphne yelled as she was running over to the little girl and enveloping her into a hug. "I was so worried".

"Daph!" Astoria said softly.

"What happened? Are you okay? He didn't hurt he did you?"

Astoria started crying. "He… He tried to rape me".

Daphne's eyes flashed with fire. "It's okay Tori, it's all over now. You never have to see him again."

"I-I know." She said with a sniffle.

"It's nearly 2 in the morning… I have a room in here if you want to go up into it. Get ready for bed and I'll be up in a second, so we can talk, ok?"

"Ok" Astoria said. She then walked up the second flight of stairs to Daphne's bedroom.

Daphne whipped her head around and stared at Hadrian, who was sprawled in the sofa. "What happened? Where was she? How did you get her out?" Daphne asked in quick succession.

"I took care of it" Hadrian simply responded.

"What do you mean you took care of it" Daphne demanded "What could you've done"

Hadrian looked at her coldly. "I murdered a man to get your sister back… At least be a little grateful" And with that, he walked up to his bedroom, leaving a shocked but relieved Daphne.

-oOo-

Harry Potter was having an interesting day. First thing in the morning at the Burrow, he woke up to a loudly snoring Ron Weasley. He got up and went to the small bathroom at the end of the hallway. He did his morning rituals and dressed into his rags of clothing with a sniff of disgust. Harry went down the stairs to find a eccentric Molly Weasely cooking. She moved about the kitchen with the grace of an experienced cooker. She produced a vial from her pocket and doused two cups with it.

"What was that Mrs. Weasely?"

Molly's eyes widened in shock before quickly recovering "Just adding a bit of spice, Dear"

"To the drink?"

"Oh, yes. Just to give it a bit of flavor."

"Oh, cool".

"Indeed, come now and grab some breakfast".

Harry grabbed a plate and a cup, hungrily devouring and drinking. He was still recovering from the summer at the Dursleys after all.

"That's it dear, drink up".

-oOo-

Hadrian's father dodged curse after curse, protecting both himself and his wife with his magic in the process. There were too many Death Eaters.

"My love" he said to his wife "Go to Hadrian, lock yourselves in the saferoom. Put our son under the fedelius."

"But…"

"Now! He's too important to lose…. do it for him. For me."

She nodded reluctantly and started up the stairs backwards while defending herself.

-oOo-

For the second time that night, he woke up from the strange dreams that had been plaguing him. He couldn't explain why he was receiving the dreams. Perhaps it related to the memories he had received from his great grandfather. He got up and walked into his bathroom. 30 minutes later, he left and went downstairs.

Daphne and Astoria were sitting in one of the couches "Good morning" she said.

"Morning" he said "Would you like to go down and grab a bite to eat?"

" Yes, we must remain strong. We are the last of the Greengrass line, and we won't appear weak."

"Of course" Hadrian said with a smirk.

They made their way down to the great hall, students casting them curious stares along the way. They didn't expect to see a girl of about 10 walking through their halls. They entered the great hall, Hadrian led them to the Gryffindor table, toward Harry, who had a curious expression on his face. As they neared, Ronald Weasley's face turned a bright red.

"What are you doing bringing a snake to our table? And who's the girl? I knew you were a traitor, you're probably a Slytherin spying on us."

Harry and Hermione's mouths were agape "How could you say that Ronald? They just lost their parents, be a little sympathetic"

"They're snakes Hermione, they can…"

"ENOUGH" Harry yelled "They haven't done anything wrong. Please girls, sit down. You're welcome here."

By this time, the professors were getting interested. Dumbledore rose from his chair and strode over the Hadrian. "Mr. Auditore, I must Inquire of the identity of the girl you brought in. Who is she?"

"My ward professor, Astoria Greengrass." Hadrian responded smoothly.

There were gasps along the hall, and students began to fervently whisper. ' _Astoria? The girl from the newspaper?'_

"My I ask you to accompany me to my office? I believe we have some floo calls to make. After all, the Aurors are still looking for her" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I believe that can wait until we're finished eating, Headmaster"

"Indeed. Please, make it quick"

Hadrian nodded and turned around. Astoria and Daphne were immediately bombarded with questions. Questions that made them feel rather uncomfortable. Harry, being rather popular in his year, silenced most of them with a quick look.

That's when Ron spoke up "Snape is looking rather off today". They all looked up to the head table, finding Snape. He was looking at his plate in what looked like remorse.

"That's strange" Harry said "I don't think I've ever seen that slime ball so sad before.

"He's not a slime ball." Hadrian said. "My parents were good friends with him"

It was then that Hadrian spotted something mistakeable in the corner of his eye, he saw Ron's hand dip into his pocket, and put something into Harry's drink. Harry hadn't noticed and picked up his goblet to drink.

"Wait. Harry, don't drink that".

"What? Why?"

"I just saw Ron slip something into it".

"What are you on about?" Ron shouted "Don't listen to him Harry, you heard it himself, his parents were Death Eaters, just like snively".

Hadrian quickly got to his feet. He strode up to the head table, heading towards professor Snape. He then started exchanging words with him in a hushed tone. Snape's eyes grew dark. He stood and headed toward the Gryffindor's, and before anyone could protest, snatched the goblet off the table and sniffed it.

"Whos goblet is this?" Snape snarled.

"Mine sir". Harry said.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Someone call the Aurors!" Snape yelled. Flitwick yelped and got to his feet, rushing out of the hall.

That got Dumbledore's attention. He quickly got up and strode down to the table.

"What is the meaning of this, Severus."

"This goblet has been doused with Illegal potions" Snape drawled. "Potions keyed toward Mr. Potter".

"I'm sure it's nothing Severus, there's no need to call the Aurors."

"This goblet has traces of Amortentia, and the draught of Fide, a very powerful loyalty potion. In other words, there is every need to call the Aurors." Ron's eyes widened and he visibly paled at this.

By this time, the entire hall was shocked into silence. Not only did Snape just put Dumbledore in his place, but he was also defending Harry Potter, his supposed nemesis.

A few moments later, none other than Amelia Bones walked through the doors of the great hall with three Aurors by her side.

"Ah, Amelia" Dumbledore started, "I don't think you're needed, we're sorting the matter out as we speak."

"Bullshit Headmaster" Hadrian said, rising to his feet. "Madame Bones, it's nice to see you."

"Indeed, Lord Auditore" There were gasps at this "What seems to be the issue?"

Hadrian then gave her an explanation of what he saw happen, and of what Snape had revealed.

"You can confirm this as a potions master, Mr. Snape?" She asked.

"Yes" Snape said. "Here" he said as he waved his wand over the goblet, muttering a clear revealing charm. Two colors floated above the goblet, forming words identifying the foreign potions.

Amelia nodded. She walked over to Ron and said "Mr. Weasley, if you would allow us to search your robes".

"Absolutely not! Those Snakes are trying to frame me" He yelled "Harry, tell them! I wouldn't do that to you! You're my best mate".

"Well then you shouldn't have anything to hide" Harry shot back with his eyes narrowed.

Ron paled. "I… I don't have to prove anything"

"We'll be the judge of that" Amelia said. "Mrs. McGonagall, acting as his temporary magical guardin, do we have permission to search Mr. Weasley?"

McGonagall nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Of course, Madame. Amelia nodded towards the Aurors, to which the responded by grabbing Ron and roughly searching his robes.

"Here!" one of them said. "Two half-filled potion flasks."

Amelia motioned towards Snape, he nodded and preformed the charms. "Matching potions" he said with a smirk.

"Right, Mr. Weasley, Lord Auditore, Lord Potter, if you'll all follow me to the Headmasters office, I believe we can sort this out."

Ron had to be drug to the office, shouting and struggling against the other Aurors. A little behind the group, Hadrian and Harry were conversing.  
"I…I can't believe he would try to potion me. He was my best mate."

"Sometimes, the people we trust the most are the ones to hurt us most." Hadrian responded. They walked in silence for the rest of the trek.

The group walked up the stairs to the office, the gargoyle leaping out of the way with a short utterance from the Headmaster.

They were shocked into silence as they walked into the office. There were three people in the room waiting for them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and someone very unexpected. Sirius Black.

 **A/N**

Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm extremely busy between college and working 30 hours a week. I have some time next week for Thanksgiving so I should be able to throw out some big chapters. Thanks for reading. Please Review!


End file.
